


Breakfast in Bed

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Their jobs keep them apart more often than not, but they still try and make it work.One morning when Sana wakes up to an empty space beside her, she's pleasantly surprised at the sweet gesture Momo is preparing for her.





	Breakfast in Bed

**[07:36]**

Sana kicked her legs out slowly as she moved to lay on her left side - when she stretched out her arms she felt an empty space.

Her eyes fluttered open. She ran the hand of her outstretched arm across the mattress before bringing that arm closer and rubbing her eyes. Once she realised she wasn't hallucinating, she applied pressure on her right hand and sat up on her side, bending her legs slightly. Blinking, a little confused, she reached round to her bedside table and grabbed her phone to check the time, now sat up straight.

_ 'Momo isn't usually gone by this time in the morning. Her shift starts around 09:00. It doesn't take her that long to get there.’ _

Sana let her thoughts go. She figured Momo would just be in the bathroom, but she didn't hear the shower going, and after a few minutes there was no sound of a flushing toilet.

However, as soon as she sensed a smell travel into the bedroom, she smiled to herself. Resting the phone back on the bedside table, she hopped out of bed.

Wearing an oversized top over a pair of pyjama shorts, she stretched and yawned rather loudly, before picking up her brush and running it through her hair a few times. She put it down and quickly looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the bedroom.

Downstairs, Momo was in front of the stove, cooking up a breakfast in bed for Sana. No special occasion, it was just something she wanted to do for her. To show how much she loved her.

She began whistling a tune to herself as she placed four pieces of bread in the toaster. From the whistling came a quiet humming, which was then followed by a muffled singing voice.

Sana sauntered towards the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against the frame, a broad smile on her face. She took in the scent of the cooking, and the sight of her beautiful girlfriend who was making it for her. The young blonde couldn't help but fall in love again every time she saw her, and it only made her want to show her appreciation more.

While Momo cracked a couple of eggs into a frying pan, Sana creeped up behind her and slowly wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting girl.

“Oh--!  _ Sana…!”  _ Sana viewed Momo with a playful pout on her lips that the dark-haired woman couldn't help but giggle at once she saw it. “You made me jump!” she said jokingly. That's when it hit her. “Also...t-this is meant to be your breakfast in bed!”

Sana stepped back and placed two hands over her chest, indicating she was genuinely touched, despite the light-hearted way it came across.

“Wow, breakfast in bed…” Momo bit the inside of her lip, trying not to laugh at Sana's silliness before she felt the same pair of arms around her again. She heard Sana say, “Shall I go back upstairs to make it official?”

Momo lightly nudged the younger girl behind her before placing the spatula to the side and turning round in her arms. Sana chuckled at the gesture and Momo simply smiled. She placed two hands on Sana's shoulders and nodded once, indicating the doorway behind her and the staircase.

Sana mimicked the nod, her two hands on Momo's waist, before announcing, “I shall return to the bedroom thus!”

Momo laughed louder, as did Sana, before the laughter died down and they returned to smiling at one another. These moments became few and far between with Momo's shifts being unpredictable and Sana's job requiring constant business trips abroad, but they were forever willing to make it work. Their feelings never changed, so their relationship wasn't going to.

As Momo wrapped her arms around Sana, the younger girl took the hint and pulled her into a tight hug. “I always miss you when I'm away.”

“I know you do. I miss you too.”

Sana planted a kiss on Momo's shoulder, before they pulled away and shared a loving one.

They kept close for a few seconds before Momo whispered, “Now, let me finish making this for you.”

No more words were needed. Only a tender smile, an unspoken vow, and another brief kiss before they parted ways for the shortest time.

 


End file.
